


Paranoia

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, injury description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe’s interrogation at the hands of Kylo Ren has some unforeseen side effects.





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was a relatively short funeral, because they didn’t have enough time. They still needed to evacuate D’Qar; the First Order knew where they were now. 

The General spoke at Han’s funeral. She did well, all things considered, with the circumstances. Poe couldn’t help but admire her. No matter what happened to her, she still stood strong.

It was short, probably too short all things considered. But in the end, they had to evacuate, and once they got to safety...

Once they got to safety, hopefully, they would be able to mourn properly. 

***

They headed back up towards the Resistance base on D’Qar, and Poe couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow, he was being watched. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was just this feeling, just this prickling, that there was someone watching him, someone on high alert just for him. 

It was enough to make him look around even as he headed back towards his room. Look around, and see no one watching him. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was just the aftereffects of what exactly Kylo Ren had done to him starting to set in, but it wasn’t something that Poe wanted to experience. 

He opened the door to his room, already expecting someone behind there. Nothing. Nothing really. Poe sighed in relief. Maybe he was getting a little paranoid. 

At least until he heard a rumbling in his ears, and turned around. There was Ben, lying there on some sort of surface, a pretty gruesome-looking scar all but torn into his face, something that looked like it was just being put together by med droids. 

Maybe Poe was hallucinating. It couldn’t be. After all, Ben had left. It had been a long time ago, but Ben had left. It couldn’t be...

”Ben?” Poe’s voice was soft, disbelieving. 

“Ben...is gone.” And even in that moment, Ben sounded so very weak, like this was some sort of stubborn argument that he was repeating to himself. "He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him.”

Poe’s gut clenched. “Who are you, then?”

He looked closer, noticed the small details, like the odd scarf that Ren wore —

That _Ren_ wore. 

And it was in that moment that it felt like too much came together. The General’s secrecy around Ren, and what lay behind the mask. What exactly Ren had done to him. What Ben had done. 

The image of Ren vanished, and Poe was left alone, reeling, trying to take it all in. 


End file.
